(Repost) Semjaza : The Fallen Angel
by berlindia
Summary: Swmjaza, menjadi salah satu malaikat yang du keluarkan dari Eden karena menolak perintah Tuhan. Untuk kedua kalinya ia terjatuh, jatuh yang menyenangkan pada sosok manusia yang ia kasihi. Berawal dari mengkasihani berakhir dengan kata mencintai. Keduanya tetap bersama meski tahu Neraka menanti keduanya /One Shoot/ OOC / Chanyeol x Jongin (GS) / ChanKai / M


**CHANKAI HOT MOMENT!**

Jelas banget yang bikin ini event otaknya macam apa hahahaha #dezight!

Dan **HoMin'EL** akhirnya berhasil membujuk atau lebih tepatnya memaksa saya untuk membuat ff ini.

Terimakasih untuk **One Ok Rock** dengan lagunya yang berjudul **Wherever You Are**, idenya sebenarnya bukan dari lagu ini. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir lagunya lumayan cocok buat ini ff hahahahaha..

Oia! Ini **GS** loh yah.. kalo gak suka.. gak papa, **TAPI** baca aja dulu, kali aja jadi suka hohoho (maksanya gak banget)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

**Pelan-pelan** aja bacanya biar gak bingung, ok?

Ini lumayan panjang dan lumayan ngejelimet..

Dan

**Maaf jika ini mengandung SARA tapi saya beneran cuman menggambarkan imajinasi saya tanpa berniat menyinggung salah satu Suku Adat Ras Agama..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tittle: SEMJAZA : The Fallen Angel

Rate : M

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin (GS)

Other Casts : Zhang Yixing, Kwon Yuri

Song : One Ok Rock – Wherever You Are

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_I'm telling you, I softly whisper_**

_(Aku katakan padamu, Aku berbisik pelan) _

**_Tonight tonight, You are my angel_**

_(Malam ini… malam ini.. Kau malaikatku)_

Wanita berkulit tan itu termenung, menatap sesosok manusia yang memiliki paras seindah dan sedamai salju yang kini turun menutupi seantereo kota. Sebenarnya sosok itu bukanlah manusia, tapi karena sering menyamar sebagai manusia. Jadi gadis itu pun menganggapnya seorang manusia. Tangannya yang putih itu terulur padanya. Dan gadis itu menyambutnya tanpa ragu sama sekali.

"Ayo, Jongin."

Wanita tan itu tidak bisa memungkiri jika suaranya pun membuat beberapa sarafnya meremang. Jongin tidak pernah siap mendengar suara berat sosok yang menggenggam tangannya ini. Semua orang di kantornya mengira pria ini merupakan kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang tahu jika pria ini yang mengadopsinya selama ini. Yah, sosok ini adalah walinya.

Semjaza..

Dulu, sosok yang berdiri di samping wanita berkulit tan dengan rambut hitam panjang sebatas pinggang ini, merupakan salah satu malaikat Tuhan, yang memiliki paras yang paling indah. Yah, ia memang sangat indah.. Dan ia merupakan malaikat yang dipimpin oleh seorang malaikat yang dijuluki sang Putra Fajar. Lucifer. Malaikat yang diciptakan dari api, tubuhnya memancarkan cahaya. Tugasnya hanya satu menjadi pengawas bumi. Maka ia bersama Lucifer selalu mengitari dan mengawasi bumi. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Lucifer beserta tujuh pemimpin malaikat lainnya, karena sekarang malaikat itu berubah peran menjadi iblis. Menggoda manusia..

Itu yang Jongin tahu tentang sosok yang pada akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Lepaskan semua pakaianmu," wanita berparas ras Asiatik Mongoloid itu hanya mengangguk. Ia pun tidak mengerti dan sedikit ragu untuk bertanya pada sosok dihadapannya. Kenapa ia harus bertelanjang bulat? Disini, di rumah yang mereka tempati. Meski kini Seoul memasuki musim dingin, rumah ini tetaplah terasa sangat hangat meski ia harus selalu melepaskan semua kain yang menutup tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau masih terlihat ragu dan malu?" tanyanya dengan heran. Karena Jongin sudah melakukan hal ini lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

"Karena aku telanjang," ujar Jongin pelan, ia seorang wanita dan ia harus bertelanjang di hadapan sosok yang selalu menampakkan diri menjadi seorang pria. "Sedangkan kau berpakaian lengkap." Aneh jika ia tidak malu.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia ikut bersama sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum teduh padanya. Dulu ia tinggal di tempat yang layak disebut sarang iblis, dan sosok namja ini datang untuk menjemputnya pada saat ia berumur 15 tahun. Kini, Jongin sudah menginjak umur 25 tahun. Selama sepuluh tahun sosok dihadapannya tak pernah berubah, tak pernah menua. Sampai akhirnya Jongin tahu sosok yang tengah mengamatinya itu bukanlah manusia. Yah, dari sarang iblis, ia kini tinggal bersama iblis sungguhan.

Pria itu masih menatap Jongin dengan senyuman kecil. Menelusuri tubuh wanita berkulit tan itu dengan tatapan matanya. Mungkin ia sadar, tatapannya itu membuat Jongin mengigil dalam kenikmatan yang memunculkan percikan api yang aneh. Gairah..

Pada kenyataannya, Jongin memang punya segalanya. Payudara yang menggantung penuh. Lipatan labia Jongin yang berwarna merah muda ditumbuhi beberapa rambut berwarna hitam pekat. Pinggangnya yang rambing dengan sebuah tattoo kecil berbentuk bintang menghiasinya pinggang kirinya. Warna kulitnya yang sedikit gelap memberikan kesan lain. Yah, Jongin memang punya semua hal yang membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya secara keseluruhan berfantasi liar. Dan sebuah kesenangan kecil, saat mengetahui ia bisa membuat wanita dewasa itu telanjang bulat untuknya.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu," gumam Jongin yang membuat sosok itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Seolah bertanya kenapa. "Oppa, aku manusia, jadi wajar jika aku merasa malu," ujar Jongin yang membuat sosok itu tertawa dengan keras. Seolah apa yang diucapkan Jongin hanyalah sebuah lelucon. "Chanyeol oppa.." bisik Jongin dengan nada heran.

Dulu sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Park Chanyeol meski pada dasarnya ia bernama Semjaza. Dan rasanya sedikit lucu memanggil sosok iblis itu dengan sebutan oppa.

Tanpa sadar Jongin memundurkan langkahnya saat Chanyeol mendekatinya. Meski pada akhirnya Jongin memilih duduk dan mengambil bantalan sofa untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tindakan Jongin membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Menggoda Jongin dan menciptakan percikan gairah merupakan hal yang ia senangi selama ini.

"Kalau dulu pendahulumu tidak memakan buah yang dilarang Tuhan, mungkin kau akan biasa saja berjalan keluar sana tanpa pakaian sama sekali," ujar Chanyeol yang kini duduk disamping Jongin. "Bahkan mungkin kau tak perlu diam di dunia yang kejam ini," tangan Chanyeol terulur, meski sosoknya terbuat dari api. Entah kenapa tanganya yang membelai pipi Jongin terasa sangat sejuk. "Aku akui kau merupakan salah satu ciptaanNya yang paling sempurna dibandingkan makhlukNya yang lain."

Wanita berkulit tan dengan rambut hitam kelam itu mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Sejak dari dulu saat pria ini mengadopsinya. Jongin ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "Kau sosok yang paling indah.." sahut Jongin sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya dan menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat bening. Jongin selalu terpukau melihat bola mata Chanyeol yang berkilauan. "Sangat indah."

Perkataan sesederhana itu membuat Chanyeol menjauh dengan cepat. Membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela beranda. Sosok itu tiba-tiba membentangkan sayapnya dan kembali pada wujud aslinya. Jongin terdiam, ia tidak berani mendekat. Sosok itu terlalu terang. Dulu sampai sekarang meski Semjaza merupakan malaikat yang jatuh menjadi iblis. Semua hal yang ada di dalam dirinya tetap sama. Rambut putihnya yang panjang, jubah putihnya yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan sayapnya pun masih tetap berwarna putih salju. Pucat dan lembut.

"Aku pergi," ucapnya dengan tenang. Meski kini dengan suara yang jauh berbeda. Lebih berat dan dingin. Jongin tahu itu sosok yang sama. Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk saat melihat Semjaza mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Sampai saat ini Jongin bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah asli salah satu _The Fallen Angel_.

Jongin menghelan nafas dengan pelan. Pada akhirnya ia beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya yang lengket karena aktifitasnya di kantor. Yah, Chanyeol bahkan membolehkannya mengecam pendidikan. Hanya ini cara Jongin untuk merasa ia layak dikatakan seorang manusia. Ketika ia bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia lain di luar sana. Bekerja sama dan bencengkrama.

Tapi Jongin tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Chanyeol datang padanya. Menawarkan sebuah bantuan padanya. Menawarkan sebuah tempat tinggal dan segala hal ini padanya. Jongin tahu Chanyeol atau Semjaza merupakan iblis yang paling suka meminta imbalan seorang gadis muda. Meski korban itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya baginya.

Apa Chanyeol juga akan memintanya untuk mencari gadis muda sebagai imbalan. Ia bunuh lalu ia berikan pada Chanyeol? Atau Chanyeol ingin ia menyerahkan dirinya dengan cara bunuh diri? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Kepalanya selalu sakit jika memikirkan hal itu. Dengan perlahan Jongin mengusap wajahnya yang sendari tadi dibasahi air shower yang mengalir membasahi kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Kenapa mereka bisa berubah menjadi iblis?" gumam Jongin pelan sambil mengusap rambut panjangnya yang sebatas pinggang. Mengahalau sisa busa dari shampoo yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan rambut hitam legamnya.

"Karena kami tidak mau bersujud pada Adam," ujar seseorang yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget. Ia membalikkan badannya dan ia bisa melihat Chanyeol berdiri bersandar di dinding yang berlapiskan batu pualam. Kemeja hitam dan jeans berwarna hitam itu malah memperjelas warna kulitnya yang putih. Jongin tidak terlalu penasaran kenapa Chanyeol bisa tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Tidak ada jendela dan pintu yang terbuka, semua tertutup dan terkunci dengan sempurna.

"Tapi kami pun iri pada makhluk seperti kalian, terutama Sang Lucifer," lanjut Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tatapan itu sontak membuat Jongin tersentak dalam ketakutan. "Hanya manusia yang diciptakan menurut gambaranNya sendiri," ucap Chanyeol. Tapi Jongin masih diam ditempatnya saat Chanyeol mendekatinya. Jongin sebenarnya sedikit gugup saat tangan Chanyeol terulur dan ternyata hanya mematikan aliran air. "Dan yah, kami pada dasarnya pun kagum pada ciptaanNya ini."

Lagi, tangan itu membelai wajahnya, namun kini Chanyeol juga mengelus bibir bawahnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang terlihat sekali tegangnya. Tapi ia malah mencekram rahang Jongin dan meraup bibir tebalnya dengan tepat. Cara Chanyeol melumat bibirnya membuat gadis tan itu mau tidak mau bersandar di dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Dengan tangan menahan bahu Chanyeol yang seolah akan menindihnya.

Sekarang, kedua tangan Chanyeol bahkan meremas bongkahan pantatnya yang basah dengan gemas. Dan Jongin hanya bisa merintih kecil saat merasakan sapuan bibir Chanyeol yang hangat menyapu leher dan bahu telanjangnya yang basah. Sapuan lembut itu berakhir di kedua payudaranya. Wanita itu bisa merasakan tekstur kasar dari lidah Chanyeol dikedua putingnya. Memberikannya sengatan-sengatan kecil, mengantarkan sebuah cairan hangat yang mengalir di organ kewanitaannya.

Chanyeol kini menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Ia pada dasarnya tidak bisa membaca pikiran manusia. Tapi ia bisa membaca emosi manusia. Dan Jongin adalah orang yang paling pintar menyembunyikan emosinya. Chanyeol mengecup belakang telingi Jongin sebelum mengulum dan melumuri kedua jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri.

"O..opphhaa.." desis Jongin saat kedua jari Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lubang vaginanya. Bukan hanya mengeluar masukkan tapi kini mengaduk vaginanya dengan brutal. Gerakan itu lambat laun mencipatakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam diri wanita itu. "Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin saat merasakan orgasmenya sebentar lagi akan datang. Tapi Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan tangannya dan menatap Jongin dengan senyum miringnya.

"Apa dulu, ini yang mereka ajarkan padamu?" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinganya yang membuat tubuh wanita tan itu bergetar. "Bukankah kau ditugaskan untuk memuaskan pelanggan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meremas salah satu payudara Jongin. "Sejak umur 12 tahun kau sudah diajarkan untuk itu kan?" Jongin langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Dunia ini kejam ya?" bisik Chanyeol yang kini beralih meremas vagina wanita berkulit tan itu dengan gemas. Dan remasan itu berubah menjadi pijatan lembut. Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Jongin mengingat masa lalunya, saat ia belum bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau.. inginkan?" tanya Jongin ditengah desahannya. Chanyeol kini melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangnya, mencekramnya agar tidak banyak bergerak. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk mempermainkan organ kewanitaannya lagi. "Katakan padaku.. apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Jongin sambil menangkup wajah Chanyeol. "Kau ingin.. aku membawakan.. tumbal juga padamu?" tanya Jongin yang membuat gerakan jari-jari Chanyeol di vaginanya semakin menjadi. Jongin berusaha mengabaikan kedua jari Chanyeol yang mengoyak kewanitaannya hingga pelipisnya berpeluh. Tanpa sadar dahi Jongin bersentuhan dengan hidung mancung Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya.. kau ingin.. apa?" bisik Jongin ditengah erangan yang ia tahan.

"Dirimu," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat mata Jongin membulat. Bersamaan dengan gelombang gairah yang akan datang. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya. Jongin menggeram kesal sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihatnya. "Tumbal tidak sepadan dengan apa yang aku berikan padamu," bisik Chanyeol pelan. "Kau pikir mudah mengeluarkanmu dari organisasi macam itu?"

"…"

Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir Jongin, saking kerasnya membuat kepala Jongin bersandar di lapisan dinding kamar mandi. Jongin memincingkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa dengan sebegitu mudahnya memancing gairah dan amarahnya dengan bersamaan.

"Mesin sex," gumam Chanyeol sambil melepas ciumannya. Ibu jari Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengusap bibir bawah gadis tan itu yang membengkak dan mengkilap. "Jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, kau akan menjadi wanita yang haus akan penis yang memasuki vaginamu," ujar Chanyeol yang sontak membuat kedua telinga Jongin memanas dan memerah. "Diumur 11 tahun kau sudah kehilangan keperawananmu oleh pamanmu sendiri dan setahun kemudian kau dijual oleh bibimu untuk dijadikan mesin pemuas nafsu."

Mata Jongin sontak memerah dan lambat laun air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Wanita itu tidak mau dianggap sampah lagi oleh siapa pun. Dengan kesal Jongin menghapus air matanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil mencekram kepala Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat wanita itu menatap langsung mata iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia. "Aku tahu, saat kau berumur lima tahun, kau, empat saudara laki-lakimu dan kedua orang tuamu mengalami kecelakaan," rahang Jongin mengeras dengan seketika. "Dan hanya kau yang selamat." Ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak dulu aku sudah mengamatimu," ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Saat kau menangis sendiri di kamar karena pamanmu yang memaksamu beberapa kali untuk menanggalkan semua pakaianmu," bisik Chanyeol yang kini malah membuat tubuh Jongin meremang dalam ketakutan. "Memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vaginamu yang kecil, aku melihatnya semua."

"Apa kau yang membuat keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Kami mungkin bertugas untuk menggoda manusia, menjeratnya dalam kegelapan, tapi kami tidak berhak menghilangkan nyawa meski dengan cara tidak langsung," tatapan tidak percaya Jongin membuat Chanyeol menggeram marah masuk ke dalam emosi frustasi Jongin di hadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin menolongmu!" bentak Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

"Tapi kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti cara pamanku memperlakukanku?!" bentakan Chanyeol menimbulkan teriakan Jongin yang terdengar ketakutan dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Setiap kau memintaku untuk membuka pakaianku, aku merasa kau itu sosok lain dari pamanku!"

"Aku mengagumi kesempurnaanmu, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu," desis Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terdiam, termenung. Yang Jongin tahu tentang iblis yang bengis, mereka merupakan makhluk yang paling jujur karena mereka dulunya adalah seorang malaikat. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau juga sama denganku," Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya, tapi Chanyeol kembali meraup kepalanya denga kedua tangannya, agar wanita tan itu tetap menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu sejak kau berumur lima tahun, meski cintaku pada akhirnya akan mengantarkanmu ke dalam neraka," Jongin tersentak bukan karena perkataan pria dihadapannya ini tapi karena Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengecup bibirnya dengan keras dan tajam.

**_I don't need a reason, I just want you baby_**

_(Aku tak butuh alasan, Aku hanya menginginkanmu, sayang)_

**_Alright alright, Day after day_**

_(Benar.. benar, Dari hari ke hari)_

"Tuntaskan sekarang juga," bisik Chanyeol sambil mengusap vagina Jongin dengan telapak tangannya. "Tidak hanya kau sendiri disini."

Jongin jelas mengerti maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol. Wanita itu langsung menjongkokan dirinya. Melepaskan gesper dan celana jeans Chanyeol dengan tangan bergetar. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya. Kedua tangan Jongin mengenggam penis Chanyeol dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Wanita dewasa berkulit tan itu menggerakan tangannya dengan teratur. Memaju mundurkan tangannya dengan kecepatan stabil. Sampai akhirnya Jongin memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Menimbulkan gejolak gairah di tubuh Chanyeol. "Good girl~" desis Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut Jongin yang basah.

Selain kelihaian jilatan lidah Jongin dipangkal penisnya hingga kepala penisnya. Jongin beberapa kali mengitari lubang urinnya dengan lidahnya yang bertekstur agak kasar dan lentur. Tapi yang membuat Chanyeol mengerang adalah tatapan Jongin yang menatap penisnya dengan terpaku. Gadis tan itu benar-benar dididik untuk melakukan hal ini dulu.

Chanyeol mencekram kedua lengan atas Jongin untuk berdiri. Ah ya, Chanyeol bisa merasakan emosi Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan marah bercampur kesal. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa membaca emosi Jongin saat wanita ini tidak stabil.

Chanyeol menarik kaki jenjang wanita tan itu untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan kini Chanyeol berusaha untuk memasukkan penisnya ke dalam celah sempit kewanitaan Jongin yang basah. Kedua tangan Chanyeol mencekram pinggang Jongin. Namja itu bisa melihat tubuh wanita dihadapannya terlihat mengkilap karena basah oleh air yang bercampur keringat. Ini dia Jonginnya yang manis..

"Cha—n.." nafas Jongin tercekat, ia seolah lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Saat penis Chanyeol secara perlahan masuk ke dalamnya, menekan keras kepala kejantanannya ke dalam celah Jongin. Kedua tangan Jongin mencekram keras kedua tangan Chanyeol saat keseluruhan kejantanannya tertanam dengan sempurna. "Please.." keluh Jongin dengan gigi gemeretuk. Chanyeol tidak bergerak dan sengaja mencekram pinggang Jongin untuk tidak bergerak. Rasanya aneh jika hanya diam seperti ini. Tapi Chanyeol sedang menikmati remasan dinding vagina Jongin yang sedang kontraksi dikeseluruhan penisnya.

"Kau yang terbaik.." gumam Chanyeol saat pinggangnya bergerak maju dan mundur dengan teratur. Sedangkan Jongin masih terlihat menstabilkan cara bernafasnya yang terus terengah. "Dan yah.. kesenanganku tentangmu adalah membuatmu telanjang, Jongin." Perkataan Chanyeol berbarengan dengan ritme gerakannya yang semakin cepat, tajam dan dalam. Jongin hanya bisa merintih dengan nada bergetar, merengek sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar mandi. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengecup dalam lehernya.

"Akht!" teriak wanita itu dengan tatapan memohon. Chanyeol sedang menekan penuh penisnya dengan dalam dan memberikannya kenikmatan yang sempurna. Dan Chanyeol tahu Jongin tengah merintih dan bergoncang menuju organismenya lagi. "Please Chanyeol!" teriak Jongin dengan frustasi saat Chanyeol dengan seenaknya mengeluarkan penisnya begitu saja. Lagi. Saat sebentar lagi ia menuju orgasme. Chanyeol yang berhenti membuat kontarkasinya mengepal tak tentu arah. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat rasanya. Oh, wanita itu benar-benar frustasi sekarang..

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengecup gemas bibir Jongin sambil mengusak rambut Jongin yang basah. "Kau yang harusnya memuaskanku kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat wajah Jongin memerah. Ibu jari Chanyeol menekan dan menggesek klirotisnya. "Kau benar-benar menginginkanku, sayang?" Jongin mengangguk pelan terkesan kesal bercampur malu. Wanita berkulit tan itu tahu Chanyeol tengah menggodanya. Saat itu juga, Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongin untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin saat melihat pria itu melepas kemeja hitamnya, kini pria itu sama telanjang bulatnya. Tapi yang Jongin pertanyakan adalah kenapa Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya sendiri diatas kasur. Meski seperti itu, Jongin mendekat dengan kebingungan.

"Kejar kepuasanmu sendiri," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus penisnya dengan pelan. "Bukankah itu lebih terlihat bergairah, saat aku hanya diam dan membiarkanmu begerak sesukamu?" Oh, Jongin mengepal tangannya sendiri dengan putus asa, ketika melihat Chanyeol menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Penisnya yang tegang terlihat lebih keras dan memerah. "Oh, ayolah~" goda Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin memalingkan tatapannya. "Aku tahu ada yang merembes di dalam vaginamu, ya kan?" pertanyaan dengan nada lembut dan menggoda itu membuat wajah Jongin memerah. "Kita sering melakukannya kan?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" sergah Jongin sambil mendekat pada Chanyeol. Kedua kaki Jongin mengangkang diantara tubuh Chanyeol. Tapi sayang Jongin menghadap ke belakang, memunggungi Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil disuguhi pemandangan lain. Kedua pantat dan punggung Jongin. Hal itu membuat kedua tangannya meremas bongkahan kenyal itu.

"Kau lupa siapa aku kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget. Awalnya ia ingin menghindar dari tatapan Chanyeol. Tapi ia melihat sendiri cermin besar yang ada di kamar ganti. Berpindah menjadi di hadapannya. Di dinding yang menghadap pada tubuhnya. Jongin bisa melihat tubuhnya sendiri dengan penis Chanyeol yang baru setengahnya masuk ke dalam vaginanya. "Kenapa kau harus malu?" tanya Chanyeol pada sosok Jongin yang menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kepada Chanyeol, sambil menurunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dengan tubuh condong ke depan. Menenggelamkan seluruh penis Chanyeol ke dalam lubang vaginanya. Kini Jongin yang menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam dan menggoda.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Jongin bergerak dengan teratur, masih sambil menatap Chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnya. Chanyeol bergumam kecil saat melihat sendiri bagaimana Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tubuh setengah tengkurap. Jongin mengeluarkan desahan halus yang membuat Chanyeol mengerang tertahan. Oh, pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat wanita itu benar-benar mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Lihat saja gerakannya yang begitu brutal. Jongin terkadang menjerit kecil saat Chanyeol ikut menggoyangkan pinggangnya dan membuat testisnya menyentuh intim terluar pusat kewanitaan gadisnya ini.

"Ya Tuhan!" Jongin mengerang beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar sengsara dan gembira sekaligus.

Tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi merusaknya dengan cara tiba duduk. Mendorong bahu Jongin dan menarik paha Jongin. Membuat tubuh Jongin dalam posisi menungging. Baru saja Jongin akan melayangkan protes. Ternyata Chanyeol sudah memasukkan penisnya dengan cepat. Dan pria itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedemikian rupa yang membuat Jongin menjerit keras. Menjerit dalam kepuasan seksualnya.

"Kau.. seperti anjing betina sekarang," desis Chanyeol yang membuat dinding vagina wanita itu meremasnya dengan keras. "Kau suka aku panggil anjing?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin menggeram marah tapi juga terlihat putus asa. "Jika kau menyalak, kau akan semakin mirip anjing, sayang."

Tapi Jongin tidak memiliki pilihan. Tekanan yang Chanyeol berikan di dalam vaginanya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Sebuah teriakan tak percaya bercampur lega keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tubuh Jongin berguncang dan Chanyeol mendengus keras karena senang dan mulai menyetubuhi wanita tan itu dengan cara yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Membiarkan keliaran yang terkandung dalam dirinya keluar disaat ledakan gairah Jongin keluar dengan keras. Menyiram kejantanannya dengan cairan hangat sekaligus remasan dari dinding vagina Jongin.

"Oh! Ya Tuhan!" teriakan protes Jongin terdengar saat Chanyeol tidak juga menghentikan gerakannya. Dan menghujamnya dengan penuh dan liar. Hingga Chanyeol mengerang nikmat, dan kenikmatannya meningkat saat ia mulai ejakulasi. Menyemprotkan cairan spermanya seperti peluru ke dalam rahim wanita tersebut.

Chanyeol langsung menggulingkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk tidak menindih tubuh Jongin yang rubuh. Nafas keduanya terdengar compang camping dan tidak teratur. Tapi Chanyeol yang selalu paling awal pulih, menarik tubuh Jongin untuk mendekat padanya. Dan wanita berkulit tan itu merebahkan kepalanya diatas lengan kiri Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan." Gumam Jongin pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Wanita dengan rambut acak-acakan itu bisa merasakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan sebuah kecupan kecil singgah di atas telinganya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga wanita yang hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Chanyeol tahu wanita dalam rengkuhannya ini tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya. "Dan aku tahu kau pun mencintaiku, sayang."

**_Kono saki nagai koto zutto_**

_(Untuk waktu yang lama sebelum ini )_

**_Douka konna boku to zutto_**

_(bagaimanapun juga selalu denganku yang seperti ini )_

**_Shinu made Stay with me _**

_(Sampai mati, Tetaplah bersamaku)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin tetap tidak terbiasa berkeliaran di rumah sebesar ini tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Dan sialnya jika ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Ia akan menemukan Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil padanya. Ia tahu Chanyeol tengah menatap lekat tubuhnya yang tak berbusana sama sekali.

"Pakai ini," ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikannya sebuah baju terusan berwarna putih. "Sahabatku akan berkunjung kesini," Jongin hanya mengangguk dan mengenakan baju terusan itu dihadapan Chanyeol. "Tapi aku tetap lebih suka melihatmu tanpa busana sama sekali."

"Tapi ini sedikit transparan," ujar Jongin sambil menatap pakaiannya. "Dan pendek," Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tatapan kesal Jongin padanya. Ah, gadisnya memang seperti ini. "Kenapa kau suka sekali melihatku tidak berbusana sama sekali?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Karena kain-kain itu menutup kesempurnaanmu."

"Tapi manusia tidak ada yang sempurna."

"Aku tahu," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan pelan. "Kau duduk di sofa sebentar lagi dia.."

"Hei, Semjaza.." panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya. Jongin hampir jatuh terjungkal saking kagetnya karena menemukan seorang pria yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Chanyeol. "Ops, maksudku Chanyeol." Jongin menatap terpukau pada namja yang sama tampannya seperti Chanyeol. Pakaiannya yang santai perbaduan antara kaos, jaket, celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Belum lagi tas ransel yang berada dipunggungnya membuatnya tampak seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Dia Terafim," Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung ditatap tajam oleh namja yang tadi menepuknya. "Kau kan memang Terafim, dia yang dulu mengajarkan sihir dan tukang tenun pada manusia," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat namja itu berdecak kesal. "Sihir penyembuhan, mantra-matra dan memanggil roh yang sudah mati."

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku sedang menyamar menjadi manusia, kau bisa memanggilku Zhang Yixing," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin. Jongin hanya menyambut tangan Yixing tanpa mengatakan apa pun. "Ah ya, aku tahu kau bernama Kim Jongin." Dan gadis berkulit tan itu menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Ma..maaf, aku hanya terlalu kaget." Ujar Jongin dengan tergagap.

"Sang Putra Fajar (Lucifer), dia tidak keberatan dengan permintaanmu," ujar Yixing sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin yang juga baru duduk. Jongin sedikit risih dengan keberadaan Yixing. Mau bagaimana lagi kini Jongin hanya menggunakan gaun tipis, tapi Yixing tampaknya tidak terlalu tertarik pada tubuhnya. "Aku harus dengan cepat melakukannya, kau bisa membalikkan badanmu," ujar Yixing sambil menatap Chanyeol. "Ayolah~ aku tidak mau kau melemparku karena hal yang akan aku lakukan."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Yixing dan Jongin. Ah, wanita itu terlihat sekali bingungnya. Yixing kini menatap wajah Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Malaikat.. tsk, maksudku Iblis yang mencintai manusia," ujar Yixing pelan sambil menatap Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Lucu juga," Yixing mengatakannya dengan datar. Memang tidak ada yang lucu, jadi saat Yixing mengatakan kata lucu tidak ada suara tawa yang mengiringinya. "Maaf aku harus melakukan ini."

Jongin tersentak kaget saat Yixing dengan cepat meraup bibirnya. Ibu jarinya dengan cepat menarik dagu Jongin untuk sedikit tebuka. Wanita berkulit tan itu terlalu kaget dengan cara Yixing yang membelit lidahnya dengan lihai. Yixing sedikit meninggikan posisinya dengan cara berlutut diatas sofa, membuat Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya. Sebuah cairan kental tak berasa, mengalir dari mulut Yixing. Dan posisinya mau tidak mau membuat Jongin menelan cairan itu dengan cepat.

Yixing menjauhkan wajahnya saat melihat cairan itu benar-benar ditelan oleh Jongin. Meski terdapat beberapa cairan yang merembes dicelah bibir Jongin. Tangan Yixing mengusap celah bibir Jongin dengan pelan. Dan Jongin tersentak kaget saat melihat cairan yang ada ditangan Yixing berwarna merah pekat.

"Darah?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Yixing tertawa dengan keras.

"Bukan, ini sebuah ramuan." ujar Yixing pelan.

Cairan yang berada di tangan Yixing lambat laun mengeras. Bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang bergerak di arah lambung Jongin. Seolah sesuatu tengah melapisi tubuhnya dari dalam. Tubuh Jongin tersentak keras, bergetar seperti terkena setruman listrik dan Yixing hanya diam mengemati Jongin yang lambat laun terlihat sesak nafas. Jongin terbatuk dengan hebat sambil mencekram lehernya sendiri. Jongin jatuh dari sofa yang ia duduki dan teriakan Jongin membuat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dengan cepat.

"Jongin!" seru Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Yixing yang menatap Jongin dengan tenang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dari awal, proses ini benar-benar menyakitkan," ujar Yixing sambil menatap batu sewarna merah darah di tangannya. Yixing mendekati tubuh Jongin yang bermandikan keringat. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memberikannya baju jika seperti ini," ujar Yixing sambil menatap baju Jongin yang mulai terlihat transparan karena keringatnya sendiri. Kini Yixing berjongkok dihadapan tubuh Jongin. "Bernafaslah." Titah Yixing sambil menepuk kecil pipi Jongin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jongin dengan nafas terengah. Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya, takjub melihat Jongin yang bisa bertanya ditengah rasa sakit yang menerjangnya. "Apa yang kau berikan padaku?" tanya Jongin sambil mencekram tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar diperutnya. Ia kini duduk dilantai dengan bersandar di dada Chanyeol.

"_Philosopher's stone_, batu filsuf," ujar Yixing sambil menatap Chanyeol yang menatap Jongin dengan khawatir. "Chanyeol ingin membuatmu abadi dan awet muda," ujar Yixing pelan yang membuat mata Jongin menatap Yixing dengan terbelalak kaget bercampur kesakitan dengan tubuh yang bergetar, seolah terkoyak dari dalam. "Ini salah satu rahasia Tuhan," ujar Yixing sambil beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya. "Seharusnya aku tidak berbagi dengan manusia," ujarnya Yixing sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan bergantian. "Kau benar, wanita ini bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Yixing membalikkan badannya berniat untuk pergi.

"Sekali lagi aku akan menjadi buruan malaikat Tuhan," Yixing membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum dengan sebegitu teduhnya. "Sekarang Mikhael dan Gabriel mungkin tengah turun dari Eden," perkataan Yixing membuat Chanyeol terdiam. "Atau mungkin Uriel dan Raphael akan ikut juga memburuku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan nafas yang terlihat mulai stabil. "Kenapa mereka memburumu?"

"Dulu manusia seharusnya tidak boleh tahu rahasia Eden," ujar Yixing yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Dulu pendahulumu Hawa dan Adam atas bujukan kami, memakan buah yang membuatnya tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk," ujar Yixing sambil menunjuk cetakan tubuh Jongin yang mulai terlihat meski samar. "Dulu Adam dan istrinya berjalan di taman Eden dengan telanjang tanpa merasa malu, setelah ia memakan buah itu, ia tahu akan rasa malu akan tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup benang sama sekali."

"…"

"Dan rahasia Eden selanjutnya adalah keabadian," ujar Yixing sambil menatap Jongin yang kini beranjak berdiri. "Dan aku baru saja memberikannya padamu."

Baru saja Jongin akan bertanya. Yixing tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya, membuka pintu beranda yang terbuat dari kaca dengan ayunan tangannya yang anggun meski sambil berlari keluar. Jongin ikut berlari untuk menyusul Yixing. Tapi Yixing sudah berubah kembali pada wujudnya yang semula. Sama seperti Chanyeol. Rambut panjang berwarna putih, jubah dan sayap Yixing juga berwarna putih meski cahaya yang memancar ditubuh Yixing sedikit terdapat semburan biru langit. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun Yixing menghilang begitu saja. Terbang dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah Jongin bayangkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin jatuh terduduk dengan nafas menderu dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Jongin mencekram dadanya dengan keras saat merasakan cairan itu kini menggrogoti jantungnya. "Hei, kenapa kau mengejarnya?"

"Kau bilang.. di..dia.. bisa.. memanggil roh," ujar Jongin masih sambil menstabilkan nafasnya dan menghalau rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi ditubuhnya. Tapi tubuh Jongin yang bergetar membuat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Jongin untuk kembali duduk diatas sofa. Membiarkan Jongin bersandar padanya. "Aku.. ingin meminta dia.. memanggil roh kedua orang tuaku." Chanyeol yang tadinya mengelap peluh di pelipis Jongin tiba-tiba menatap Jongin dengan terpaku.

"Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi memanggil roh," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin mengeluh antara kesal dan kesakitan. "Saat Mikhael dan Lucifer berperang, malaikat lain sempat mengambil kunci gerbang jurang kematian," ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil mengusap kepala Jongin dengan perlahan. "Lagi pula jika Yixing masih bisa memanggil roh, orang tuamu tidak bisa dipanggil."

"Kenapa?"

"Orang yang baik akan tinggal di Eden sedangkan yang tidak, ia akan tinggal di jurang kematian, intinya Yixing hanya bisa memanggil orang-orang yang dulunya seorang pendosa," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat tubuh Jongin mengkerut. Entah kenapa bayangan mengenai jurang kematian sebegitu menakutkannya untuk wanita itu. "Apa sebegitu sakitnya?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir ketika melihat Jongin mencekram kepalanya sendiri dengan keras. Tapi itu hanya terjadi dalam waktu yang sebentar. Pada akhirnya Jongin menghela nafas dengan pelan dan kembali jatuh direngkuhan Chanyeol.

"Banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku, tapi itu nanti saja," gumam Jongin pelan dengan tubuh penuh dengan peluh dan yah.. wanita itu memang terlihat berntakan. Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk membawa Jongin ke atas ranjang. Dia tidak mau membuat Jongin terbangun. "Dan, jangan buka bajuku, aku merasa lebih aman jika seperti ini," Chanyeol tanpa sadar tertawa mendengar permintaan Jongin. Lagi pula dia juga tidak berniat membuka paksa pakaian yang dikenakan wanitanya ini.

"Aku tidak sebrengsek itu, sayang.." bisik Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan bahu wanita yang tengah tertidur direngkuhannya.

**_Kokoro kara aiseru hito_**

_(Orang yang aku cintai setulus hati )_

**_Kokoro kara itoshii hito_**

_(Orang yang paling aku sayangi setulus hati) _

**_Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara_**

_(Di lubuk terdalam cintaku, dimana kau akan selalu ada) _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengejar wanita yang terus berjalan menghindarinya. "Sayang! Cinta! Baby! Honey!" teriak Chanyeol dengan kesal sambil berlari, tapi Jongin pun ikut berlari, mencoba menghindar dari Chanyeol yang mengejarnya. "Kan perjanjiannya kau tidak akan mengenakan apa pun di dalam rumah."

"Peraturannya sudah berubah!" ucap Jongin sambil berlari menuju lantai dua. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. "Dan hutang budiku padamu sudah impas!" ujarnya sambil menuruni tangga dari arah kiri. Chanyeol yang baru menaiki setengah tangga dari kanan kembali turun. Tapi Jongin malah kembali naik. Keduanya malah sibuk naik dan turun tangga tanpa tujuan. "STOP!" teriak wanita itu dengan terengah.

Jongin yang duduk di anak tangga dengan tubuh lemas membuat Chanyeol menghampiri wanita yang tengah menggunakan gaun satin berwarna hitam untuk tidur. Rambutnya yang tadinya tergelung rapih kini tergerai dengan sempurna. Jongin tadinya ingin kembali kabur tapi tubuhnya sudah ditangkap begitu mudahnya oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu tertawa dengan puas melihat Jongin yang mengerang dengan kesal.

"Kenapa sifatmu jadi berubah?" tanya Jongin yang hanya bisa bersandar di anak tangga dengan tumpuan salah satu sikunya. Dengan Chanyeol yang mengurungnya di atas tubuhnya. "Membuat tubuhku abadi lalu beralasan karena kau mencintaiku," ujar Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Lihat, siapa yang tersipu sendiri mengatakannya. "Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan." Ucap Jongin dengan nafas terengah antara lelah dan kesal.

"Tapi aku tahu, kau suka panggilanku, sayang," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup kecil bibis tebal Jongin. "Dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku," ucapan itu membuat Jongin tergagap saking terkejutnya. "Oh, kembali pada topik awal!" ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Jongin mengkerut antara bingung dan takut. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu memakai gaun tidur?!" seru Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar membuat Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan sebelah mata bergetar. Seharusnya ia sadar Chanyeol itu sebenarnya iblis yang sedikit sinting. Marah karena hal sepele.

"Kau memintaku untuk menemanimu sampai umurmu ditangguhkan kan?" tanya Jongin dengan nafas yang mulai stabil. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Jongin untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Menghadap ke arahnya. "Ya sudah, aku terima, jadi aku tidak memiliki hutang budi lagi padamu." Ucap Jongin sambil tertawa dengan sebegitu manisnya. "Berarti aku pun tidak harus selalu mematuhi semua perintahmu yang tidak normal."

"Tsk, licik," sahut Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin hanya tertawa mengejek. "Tapi, apa kau tidak keberatan jika pada akhirnya, aku akan membawamu ke dalam neraka, atau bahkan jurang terdalam neraka?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin terdiam. Jongin tahu Chanyeol selalu mengatakan hal ini padanya, seolah mengingatkannya.

"Pada akhirnya aku akan tetap tinggal di neraka," ujar Jongin pelan dengan tatapan sendunya. "Jika dulu aku berada di neraka dunia nanti aku akan tinggal di neraka akhirat," ucap Jongin pelan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol yang lebar. "Sudahlah.. toh sama-sama penyiksaan juga akhirnya."

"Tapi itu berbeda.." tepukan halus Jongin di dadanya, membuat pria itu terdiam. Oh ya, wanita yang berada diatas pangkuannya ini jelas tidak suka dengan pembicaraan mereka sekarang. Meski tangga bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk dan memangku orang. Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Ia malah memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

"Setidaknya disini dan saat ini, aku bisa merasakan dan menikmati rengkuhan seseorang," bisik Jongin dengan pelan.

Yah, sejak dulu saat Jongin ia ambil pada umur 15 tahun. Gadis yang kini beranjak menjadi wanita dewasa ini selalu suka dipeluk. Meski Jongin tidak pernah memintanya. Ia tahu Jongin memerlukannya. Ia menyadarinya saat gadis itu pulang ke rumah dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Ketika gadis dipangkuannya ini pulang tanpa sepatu di kakinya. Atau ketika gadis malang ini dikucilkan oleh semua temannya di sekolah. Yah, dari kecil, hidup memang tidak akan pernah adil untuk wanitanya ini..

"Ckckck, manisnya.." ujar seseorang yang membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia bisa melihat Yixing berada dibawah dengan bibir mengapit selembar roti. "Aku numpang istirahat sebentar ya?" ujar Yixing sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Entah itu mengambil roti atau apa pun itu untuk ia makan.

"Tuhkan, aku harus memakai pakaian," bisik Jongin yang dianggukan oleh Chanyeol. "Dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba."

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik pada wanita," ujar Yixing yang kini tiba-tiba duduk disamping Chanyeol. Ah, kebetulan tangga di rumah yang kurang ajar besarnya ini memiliki tangga yang sama besarnya. "Jadi walau pun kau telanjang, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Kau suka pada pria?!" tanya Jongin dengan terkejut. Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Yixing menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tidak," ucap Yixing sambil menatap tangan Chanyeol yang mulai menurunkan sleting gaun malam Jongin. "Aku hanya tidak tertarik pada manusia," ujar Yixing sambil menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum menjijikan padanya. Dan Jongin berusaha dengan susah payah untuk menutup kembali sletingnya. "Kau tidak bermaksud menggauli dia disini kan?" tanya Yixing pada Chanyeol yang kini menyikap gaun malam Jongin dari bawah. Yixing sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya menemukan tangan Chanyeol yang kini masuk ke dalam celana dalam Jongin. Dan membuat sang wanita mendesah kecil.

"Kau tidak mau bergabung? _Threesome_ misalnya." Yixing tahu Chanyeol sebenarnya bermaksud menggoda Jongin, tapi apa perlu dengan cara mengajaknya bergabung. Raut wajah Yixing yang tengah berpikir membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin tersentak kaget.

"Boleh juga," ucapan Yixing tidak hanya membuat Chanyeol terkejut, Jongin pun langsung menatap ngeri Yixing. Hanya dengan jentikan jari, tubuh Yixing berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak terpikirkan sama sekali oleh keduanya. "Sekarang panggil aku Kwon Yuri." Ujar sosok itu dengan pakaian minim, mememerkan sebagian lekuk tubuhnya sambil mencolek dagu Chanyeol. Kini wanita berparas cantik itu menatap Jongin yang menatapnya dengan terpukau. Namun kesadarannya pulih saat wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan cara yang menggoda. Sontak Jongin tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak melihat Chanyeol yang menampakkan raut wajah antara ngeri, takut dan tidak percaya.

"Serius, dia mengerikan sekali sekarang," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Yixing atau mungkin Yuri yang kini menuruni tangga dengan sebegitu anggunnya atau sebenarnya bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol. "Aku lebih nyaman kau menjadi Yixing saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Jongin dengan hebohnya saat wanita itu memegang bongkahan pantatnya sendiri dan dadanya dengan bergantian. Mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin sudah mencap sosok wanita yang ada di rumahnya ini merupakan pria yang bernama Zhang Yixing.

"Berat ya?" gumam Yuri pelan sambil meremas dadanya sendiri, kelakuannya membuat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dengan wajah memerah. "Aku pinjam jaketmu ya!" seru Yuri sambil mengambil jaket Jongin yang tersampir di atas sofa.

"Kau akan keluar? Dengan penampilan seperti itu?" tanya Jongin dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, Yuri kini hanya mengenakan hot pants dan tank top berwarna senada, hitam, meski ditutup jaket kulit miliknya. "Kau bisa diperkosa jika keluar selarut ini dengan pakaian seperti itu."

"Kau benar, kira-kira akan ada berapa pria yang akan terjerat olehku dengan pakaian macam ini?" tanya Yuri dengan gayanya yang membuat Chanyeol mendecih. "Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya menjadi pihak wanita dalam melakukan sex?" perkataan Yuri membuat mulut Jongin menganga. Raut wajahnya yang datar dengan perkataannya yang vulgar benar-benar seperti sosok Yixing sebelumnya. "Ya sudah, bye! Selamat bersenang-senang!" ujarnya dengan riang. Jongin hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya ia cukup terpukau dengan tubuh Yuri yang hampir mendekati sempurna. Belum lagi wajahnya yang cantik terlihat dingin namun menggoda dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tapi aku lebih suka melihatnya menjadi Yixing yang pendiam dibandingkan menjadi wanita secentil itu." gumam Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin mengerenyitkan dahinya. Bukan karena perkataan Chanyeol tetapi hal lain.

"Bisa kau keluarkan tanganmu dari celana dalamku?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap risih tangan Chanyeol. Tapi perkataannya malah memingatkan Chanyeol untuk mengelus klirotisnya degan cara menggoda. Wanita berkulit tan eksotis itu sontak mendesah dengan terkejut. "A..anh! Chan!" erangnya dengan keras saat Chanyeol semakin menjadi.

"Jika hanya dengan cara ini bisa membuatmu telanjang dan menggeliat," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengigit kecil dagu Jongin dengan gemas. "Aku tidak keberatan kok."

Wanitanya itu kini menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal disamping menahan desahannya yang sebenarnya cukup menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol pada organ kewanitaannya. Tapi Jongin kembali mendesah dengan nada terkejut saat lidah Chanyeol dengan lihainya menelusuri belahan dadanya yang sedikit menyembul dari gaun malamnya.

Setelahnya? Yah.. seperti itulah.. Bercinta di atas tangga mungkin pilihan yang sedikit menyusahkan, baik untuk Chanyeol maupun untuk Jongin. Tapi keduanya menikmatinya, ditengah erangan, desahan, dan rintihan kecil. Oh, Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Dulu ia memang jatuh dari surga dan sekarang, ini jatuh yang menyenangkan, jatuh ke dalam diri Jongin. Wanitanya yang begitu manis dan terlalu sayang untuk diacuhkan begitu saja.

**_Wherever you are, I always make you smile_**

_(Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu membuatmu tersenyum) _

**_Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_**

_(Dimanapun engkau, aku selalu di sisimu) _

**_Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_**

_(Apapun yang kau katakan, perasaan itu aku rasa untukmu) _

**_I promise you "forever" right now_**

_(Aku berjanji padamu "selamanya" mulai dari sekarang) _

-One Ok Rock – Wherever You Are-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END **

**SEMJAZA: The Fallen Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya jadi kepikiran buat bikin The Fallen Angel yang lain minus Lucifer. Hahahahaha. **

**Soalnya Lucifer undah banyak banget ceritanya.. **

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa**

**Ah ya.. Happy ChanKai Hot Moment :) **


End file.
